


Best Friend's Brother

by meetmebehindthemall (orphan_account)



Category: The Tribes of Palos Verdes (2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Grinding, Hugs, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Massage, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Requited Love, Resolved Sexual Tension, Secret Relationship, Smut, Sneaking Around, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/meetmebehindthemall
Summary: Your parents let you spend the summer with the Masons at their beach house. Relaxing all summer at the beach with your best friend sounds like heaven to you. The only problem? You’re completely in love with her brother, Jim.
Relationships: Jim Mason/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Best Friend's Brother

“Oh my god, Y/N!” Medina yelled, running over to you as your parents dropped you off.

You waved goodbye at them as they drove off, already having hugged them before you got in the car.

Medina reached you, throwing her arms around you tightly, and you both squealed and jumped around like 5 years old’s.

“I still can’t believe my parents let me spend the whole summer with you.” You said, grinning brightly at your best friend.

“I know, I thought they were never gonna agree.” Medina smirked at you, heaving your duffle bag over her shoulder, as you followed her into the house.

Your suitcase rolled behind you, as you heaved it up the steep wooden steps, finally going through the sliding glass doors.

The Mason’s beach house was absolutely gorgeous. It had high ceilings and smelled of fresh lemons and saltwater. Everything about it radiated lightness and happiness, and you knew immediately that your summer was going to be awesome.

You finally reached your shared bedroom with Medina and started unpacking as she helped you, chatting idly as you both got to work.

You were both laughing about stuff that had happened the last day of school, when the door swung open.

There stood Jim Mason, love of your life.

Well, okay, that was an exaggeration. You had a crush on the guy since you first became friends with Medina in 7th grade. Jim was slightly older than both of you, currently in his freshman year of college, while you guys just finished 11th grade.

He was absolutely perfect with brown hair, tanned skin, and the most beautiful blue eyes you had ever seen.

Jim loved to surf, and that made his body deliciously tanned and toned, constantly making you want to run your hands up his slight abs whenever he took his shirt off.

Which was, thankfully, a lot.

“Hey, Y/N. Did you make it here all right?” Jim asked, leaning against the door frame casually.

“Yeah,” You flashed a bashful grin at him. “Mom and dad didn’t want to let me go.”

“The important thing is, they did, and no we’re gonna have the best summer ever!” Medina squealed once again, and you couldn’t help but laugh at her excitement.

Jim rolled his eyes fondly, sauntering off down the hallway to his room.

You watched him leave, not so subtly checking out his perfect ass, when Medina suddenly smacked you hard on the arm, bringing you out of your mindless ogling.

“Ow! What the fuck was that for?”

“You know what,” Medina said, mock disgust in her voice as she teased you.

Medina knew of your crush on her brother, although she probably didn’t know just how deep it had become at this point. She was fine with it, not being overly possessive of him or anything like some girl’s might be, but not actively trying to set you two up either.

All in all, she was a really chill friend, and you appreciated how lucky you were to have her in your life.

You were definitely excited to spend the summer bonding with her, and having fun, but you would be lying if you said you didn’t have some other ulterior motives in mind when agreeing to spend the summer with her.

Jim was always single, only ever hooking up with girls, and while you did want way more with him than just that, you had a master plan to lose your virginity to him this summer.

You saw the way he looked at you sometimes, and even though he probably didn’t share your infatuation, he at the very least wanted to fuck you, this you knew.

This summer, you were both going to get what you wanted.

It was later that night, and you were snuggled up beside Medina in her queen-sized bed.

You couldn’t go to sleep at all, even though you were certainly tired.

You kept thinking of Jim just down the hall and felt a slight wetness throb between your thighs as you imagined various scenarios of sneaking in and surprising him in your skimpy sleepwear set.

You shook your head, and carefully got up so as not to wake Medina up, and padded downstairs to watch some tv to get your mind off your thoughts.

Jim was already down there though, eating a bowl of cereal and watching a rerun of The Simpson’s.

When he saw you, his eyes travelled down your body slowly, and you internally smirked. You were wearing a simple heart patterned sleepwear set, with short red shorts, and a tank that didn’t do a great job of hiding your nipples.

He seemed to snap out of it quickly and grinned at you.

“Hey, what’re you still doing up?

You sighed dramatically, flopping down on the couch next to him. “I can’t sleep. My thoughts keep racing.”

‘Thoughts of you,’ you kept from saying.

Jim nodded, scooping more cereal into his mouth. “I get that. I can’t really sleep either.”

“Why?” You asked, teasingly.

He gave you a knowing smirk, not answering your question and focused his attention on the show.

You both watched in silence for a while, before you stood up, finally feeling sleepy.

You yawned and stretched, enjoying the way Jim was checking you out as your shirt rode up slightly.

“Well, I think I’m going to bed now. G’night, Jim.” You said, giving him a quick hug, which he returned. You tried to subtly inhale his intoxicating scent, the smell of the sea, a slight spray of Axe, and just overall boyishness in the best way.

“Night Y/N. Was good to see you. Glad you’re gonna be spending the summer with us.”

You blushed slightly and quickly jogged back upstairs to Medina’s room, excitement coursing through your veins as you settled in next to your best friend.

Oh, this was gonna be fun.

It was the next day, and all of you guys went out to the beach.

The weather was gorgeous, as it usually is in California in the summertime, and you basked in the sunshine on your face.

The whole ride to the beach you and Medina stuck your heads out the window like dogs, and Medina’s parents laughed at you guys, while Jim smirked, and went back to listening to his music.

Once you got there, Medina and you stripped off your shorts and shirts, and jumped into the ocean, floating on your backs and just talking for a while.

Mr. and Mrs. Mason were reading under their umbrellas, and Jim took his time setting up his surfing gear, before joining you both in the sea.

Jim hit a big wave, and you and Medina both cheered him on as he rode it down all the way.

This went on for some time, before you got out of the ocean, tired of treading water.

You went to lay down on your beach towel, and just dry off in the sun’s rays. It occurred to you that you needed to reapply your sunscreen, and you grabbed the bottle slathering it all over yourself, but unable to reach that one spot on your back.

Frustrated, you kept trying to reach it, and eventually put down the bottle, deciding to fuck it, and just relax.

You were about to lay down again, when a shadow passed above you, blocking the sun, and you looked up, squinting.

Jim grinned down at you, slightly out of breath from surfing from so long, “Hey,”

“Hey there,” you said. “What’s up?”

“I was just taking a break from surfing, and saw you struggling. Want me to help?” He asked, gesturing to the sunscreen bottle.

“Sure,” You said, trying not to sound too eager.

You quickly looked around to make sure nobody was watching you guys, but Medina was too far away in the ocean to see the two of you clearly, and her parents were still reading their books.

You turned your back to Jim, hearing him slick up his hands, before settling them on you, and massaging the sunscreen into your skin.

You sighed in pleasure at the feeling of his big, strong hands on your body, and you felt him shift awkwardly behind you.

“That feel good?” He asked, voice suspiciously deep, and you went, “Mmhm.”

He moved your hair so that one side of your neck was bared, and you resisted the urge to gasp as he placed a firm hand on it, still massaging the sunscreen in lightly.

“What about that?” He asked, whispering in your ear.

You checked quickly to make sure Medina and her parents were still busy, and sighed, melting back into him when you saw that they were still occupied.

“Feels fucking amazing.”

The material of his wetsuit did nothing to hide his boner, and you shifted so that you were partially on his lap, rubbing against it slowly.

You heard him gasp and smirked as his hand on your throat tightened. 

Teasing him for a couple more seconds, with your soft moans and grinding, you got up off his lap, removing the hand from your throat, and closing the sunscreen bottle.

“Thanks, Jimmy. I think I’m ready to go swimming again!” You pecked him on the cheek, before running back to Medina, your swimsuit bottoms slick with your arousal.

You heard him sputter behind you, and smirked as you left him by your beach towel, with a raging hard on, and no way to get rid of it in front of everyone.

It was a week since the beach incident, and the teasing between the two of you had been turned up to the max.

Jim would make it a point to talk to you after just coming out of the shower, still only clad in a towel, and you would constantly drop things in front of him and bend over, your ass popping out in your short shorts.

This morning when you were brushing your teeth, Jim joined you, and when he was finished, smacked you on the ass, the slap making a loud sound, leaving you a blushing mess for an hour.

The game was on, and you were more than happy to play.

Later that night, the Masons suggested you all have a movie night together, and you thought it was a great idea.

Medina and her parents were all bunched together on one of the couches, with you and Jim on the other.

The movie started, and Medina smiled as her mom planted a kiss on her daughter’s head.

You smiled, watching the moment, and focused your attention on the movie. It was some action flick, you didn’t remember the name of it, and didn’t really care.

Jim was already driving you crazy and the movie only just started.

He was sitting so close to you that you could feel his breath on your neck, and one of his hands gripped your waist tightly, the blanket covering you both shielding the action from his sister and parents.

Being this close to him was making your pussy quiver in need, and you sighed.

Jim noticed, and smirked, his other hand trailing up your leg, inching ever closer to your parted thighs.

“Jim,” You whispered, turning to look at him.

“What?” He asked innocently.

His hand stilled for a couple of moments before moving up more, eventually reaching into your shorts and underwear, gathering your wetness on his fingers.

You gasped softly, as he whispered in your ear.

“Your pussy is so wet for me. Fuck baby.”

You whined, needy, the sound low enough for only Jim to hear, and he slipped one long finger inside of you, cursing.

“You’re so tight. Are you a virgin?”

You nodded, and he cursed again, “That’s so hot.”

He used his thumb to brush against your clit, and you whimpered softly, checking to make sure the Mason’s were still watching the movie, which they were.

Jim’s thrusts were so fucking slow, so as not to alert anyone to what was happening under the blanket, but it was driving you absolutely crazy. You needed more.

“Jim,” you whispered, whiny. “I need more.”

Jim smirked and started rubbing your clit faster, using your own juices as a lubricant. “Say please.”

You growled lowly, “Fuck you.”

Jim pulled his fingers out of you, and shifted back, as you turned to stare at him angrily.

He subtly licked your juices off his fingers and moaned lowly. “Fucking delicious.”

“Asshole,” You grunted, getting up to go to the bathroom and rub one out to make it through the rest of the night.

You were shifting in bed later that same night, unable to stop thinking about Jim, how fucking good his fingers felt inside of you. If just his fingers felt that good, you wondered how his cock would feel….

Enough. You sat up, jumping out of bed, as Medina still slept, snoring loudly.

As much as you were loving this little game between the two of you, one of you was coming tonight.

You knew exactly what you were going to do, creeping down the hallway, and slowly turning Jim’s door open, while sitting on the bed and shaking him lightly.

“Jim, wake up.”

His eyes fluttered open, surprised to see you.

“Y/N? What are you…”?

“Shh,” You said, putting a finger to his lips. “Let me make you feel good.” You whispered, pulling his sheets off him.

He was already hard, and you smirked, as you crept down his body, laying over him.

You pulled down his boxers and took in the sight of him, gasping at his size. He was so big.

He smirked at your reaction, and you starting licking and sucking at the tip of his cock, moaning slightly at the flavor of his pre-come.

He groaned and threw his head back at the feeling of your mouth on him, arm fisted tight in his hair.

“Fuck Y/N,” He whispered, watching in awe as you took him all the way into your mouth, struggling not to choke.

You moaned around his cock in your mouth, breathing hard through your nose, as you began to bob your head. 

His cock was now hitting the back of your throat, and you gagged on his length, as you took him out of your mouth for a moment to breathe, before taking him all the way back down.

His moans were so loud, you were kind of worried Medina was gonna barge in to find you sucking off her big brother, but you didn’t even care at this point. This was all you wanted for years, and you were damned if you were gonna stop.

His hand fisted tightly in your hair, and you whimpered as he began to thrust into your mouth. You gagged for a moment again, before relaxing your throat and taking his thrusts.

“Thaat’s a good girl,” Jim muttered, stroking your jaw with his other hand. “Taking me so well.”

You groaned around his cock at his praise, and he grunted as he threw his head back in pleasure. “Mm’gonna cum.”

You bobbed faster and he let out a tiny shout as he came down your throat.

You swallowed it all, greedy, and hungry for more. 

You popped off his cock, and wiped your mouth, swallowing the last traces of his come on your tongue.

He groaned at the sight of that, and you leaned in, kissing him deeply for the first time.

He returned the kiss with a fervor, and you groaned around his tongue in your mouth, finally breaking the “way too filthy for a first kiss” kiss.

You stared at him for a moment, before smiling softly, your eyes shining in adoration.

“Goodnight, Jim.”

Hopping off his bed, and returning back to Medina’s room, you leaned against the door, still in awe at what you just did.

You could still taste him on your tongue, and you smiled, reaching a hand up to your lips.

Hopping back into bed, you wondered what tomorrow would be like after tonight.

Mr. and Mrs. Mason were out on a grocery run, and you all were watching tv, as it was too hot to go outside.

The whole morning Jim had been giving you the most lust-filled stares as you ate breakfast together as a group. You probably weren’t too innocent either, practically eye-fucking him as you ate your waffles.

At this point, you’d be surprised if Medina hadn’t figured it out, as you both weren’t too subtle. She either didn’t know or didn’t care, though, as she hadn’t talked to you about it. Maybe that was for the best.

It was hot as fuck inside, even with the A/C blasting, and you got up to go to the bathroom to splash some water on your face.

After drying your face with a towel, you were about to head back when the door opened, and Jim stepped in.

“Jim! What if I was peeing?”

He laughed at that, before kissing you deeply, cutting off your next sentence.

“I think I need to thank you for last night.”

You bit your lip at him, and asked, “Oh yeah? How’re you gonna do that?”

He smirked at you, locking the door, before getting on his knees, and pulling your shorts and panties down.

Oh, FUCK yeah.

You whimpered as left delicate kisses across your labia and clit, flicking his tongue against the sensitive nub.

“Ohhh, Jim.” You moaned, fisting a hand in his hair, as he started tongue-fucking you rapidly, adding a finger inside of you.

He lifted one of your legs over his shoulder for better access, and you put one hand on the wall behind you for balance, as he pumped his thick finger faster inside of you.

“Jim!” You whined, feeling yourself already on the verge of coming.

He just started licking your clit like it was an ice-cream cone on a hot day and added another finger.

You grinded against his face as it became too much for you, and you came with a shout. 

“JIM-I-oh!”

He licked your gushing juices off, moaning at your sweet taste, and wiping his face with his sleeve, before getting up off his knees, and kissing you deeply.

You whined against his mouth, still tasting yourself on him. “I need you to fuck me tonight. I can’t wait any longer.”

“Shh, I know, I know,” He said, peppering kisses all over your face as you hugged him tightly, burying your face in his chest. “Tonight, babygirl. Meet me in my room at 1:00.”

You nodded, and smiled, knowing you would finally achieve your goal tonight.

It was 12:00 am.

You growled as you stared at the alarm clock, willing the time to go by faster, already wet as a geyser in anticipation.

Maybe he wouldn’t mind if you showed up early?

You didn’t want to seem too desperate.

Fuck that, you already exposed how desperate you were for him this afternoon.

As these thoughts weighed in your mind, you thought of ways to pass the time.

You got up and headed to the bathroom, brushing your teeth a second time for good measure.

It suddenly dawned on you that you were finally losing your virginity to the boy you had been in love with since you were 13, and you had to sit down on the cold floor to make sure you weren’t just dreaming.

You decided to take a quick shower, even though you knew you were just gonna get sweaty and dirty again later.

Drying yourself off, and slipping into your sexiest underwear and bra under your sleep set, you looked at the time, and sighed.

5 minutes.

Okay.

You could do this.

You slipped into Jim’s room, smiling at him.

He was already sitting up on the bed, lounging and checking his phone, and he brightened as he saw you.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” You said back awkwardly. “So…. Uhm, I’m sorry if I’m not that…good, you already know this is my first time, and I’m gonna be honest, I’m a little nervous. Also, don’t worry about a condom, I’m on the pill.”

It all just came out in a rush, and you cringed at yourself.

Jim’s face softened, and he moved closer to you, kissing your forehead gently. 

“Hey. Don’t talk like that. You’re amazing, you’ll be amazing. I’ll go slow, I promise.”

You nodded and he laid you down on the bed, slipping off your tank and shorts and staring at you in amazement.

“Wow,” He said, and you laughed, glad you wore your best lingerie for the occasion.

“You like?”

“I love,” Jim said, kissing you deeply, slipping a tongue in your mouth.

Your heart beat fast at the L word, and you kissed back slowly, savoring the moment.

He started fingering you, pumping in at least 3 fingers, surprised at how wet you already were.

You threw your head back in pleasure, riding his fingers, and he pulled them out of you, shedding his boxers and lining his cock up to your entrance.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” He said, and you nodded as you gazed into his eyes.

Both of your mouths dropped as he pushed in, and you whimpered in pain as you felt like tear through your hymen, dropping your head on his shoulder.

Once he was all the way in, he stopped, looking down at you, sweat shining on his forehead.

“You okay,”

You nodded, and he started thrusting into you, the pain fading quickly, and pleasure taking its place.

“You feel so good inside me,” You whimpered against his shoulder as his thrusts got quicker.

“And you feel so good around me,” He grunted, voice choked, as he started pulling out, only to push all the way back in.

“Fuck!”

He managed to reach your g-spot, and you almost screamed in pleasure, muffling the noise against his shoulder.

“Right there, right there!”

He pounded into that spot harder, and you felt yourself on the verge of coming.

“I’m gonna-!” You cried out in ecstasy as your orgasm hit you full force.

Your walls tightening around his cock made Jim lose it, and he thrust into you roughly before coming inside of you with a shudder.

Pulling out of you, he rolled beside you, and you turned to grin at him tiredly, your orgasm taking all of your energy out of you.

“I’ve wanted this for so long.”

He grinned at you, kissing you deeply. “Aww, your crush on me is so cute.”

You slapped his arm playfully, “Shut up.”

“Mm,” He finished kissing you, before looking at you softly. “But seriously, I’ve wanted this for so long too.”

You gulped and looked at him nervously, “I-I love you.”

Jim’s eyes widened at that, and you hid you face in your hands, as he carefully removed them from your face.

“I love you too.”

“Really?” You asked, staring at him in shock.

“Really,” He said, grinning as you grinned back, pulling him in for a passionate kiss, heart-beating happily in your chest.

You already knew this was gonna be the best summer ever.


End file.
